Space invaders
by cookiemonsters
Summary: Written while sugar high, the story of the game space invaders...well it started out that way at least...


Before we start we'd like to add that this was written at lain shadow's party waiting for the show to start. We were hyper and bored so we started to tell stories about the first ever games (e.g. pacman) this one was so funny and long we had to write it down taking into consideration the three lives of the game and the blowing apart meteorites bit. Please note that only the prologue has anything to do with the game space invaders.

This is not meant to offend anyone. Warnings:- Light death/ slash /suicide/ mild language

Also, you will get this better if you know/play the following things.

Space invaders,

The legend of Zelda the wind waker,

Tales of Symphonia,

Final Fantasy X/X2,

Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles,

Starfox adventures,

Spiro (just Spiro in general).

We do not own the above items in any way, we have just borrowed them.

Space invaders:

Prologue

There was once an evil dog alien uncle who was jealous of his rich good cat alien nephew. Why you may ask? Because the rich good cat alien's father had just died and left his son all of the inheritance. (LS: Think Scar from the lion king.)

So the evil dog alien uncle sent Meteorites to kill his nephew so he could get the money. A cat has 9 lives but this good cat alien has a weakness as all good characters must have! His weakness was at birth the insane authoresses cursed him to loose three lives instead of one every time he was killed.

But as the good guy the good cat alien obviously killed his uncle the bad dog alien in his space ship and ran off with the princess his uncle kept in the highest room of the tallest tower in his hose aka the attic. The princess however turned out to be Zelda's evil twin!

Space Invaders 1:

The evil princess and the good cat alien who we will from now on refer to as GCA (ga-ka-ay) lived happily in the princess's castle which was at the moment hers because the authoresses hadn't got to the end of Zelda the wind waker yet (LS: Gannon is sooo hard to beat, stupid Zelda can't fire her stupid arrows fast enough!), anyway, they lived happily oblivious to the fact that Zelda, Link and Gannon were having the final battle on the rooftop.

But one evening at precisely 19:03 the evil princess was kidnapped by an unknown force. GCA immediately went to the source of all knowledge the great deku tree who revealed that he had resurrected the evil dog alien (from now on referred to as EDA (ed-ah)) Because he had been appalled to find that his crush for 3 years had died (The great deku tree had a thing for bad-boys).

GCA rolled his eyes at the great deku tree and then rescued the princess with his ship. They then had 10 kids who all grew up and killed EDA and their mother who hated them, her husband and had had numerous affairs with the ships crew and was a slut. (Well come on she is evil.) The children spent their inheritance and also died on the street due to a drinking/smoking/gambling problem.

Space invaders 3: (I seriously don't know why we missed out 2)

Raine (Tales of Symphonia) marries the dead uncle because she also has a thing for cross species bad-boys and resurrects him (the great deku tree runs into a corner crying and refuses to help link any more and becomes a hit musician singing about lost love).

Together they hatch a plan and when GCA falls asleep he is kidnapped and brainwashed to become a plastic pop star. Kratos comes and kills EDA for steeling Raine. Colette goes into labour and Lloyd and she have a healthy baby girl. Sheena slaps Colette for steeling her man and it turns out Lloyd is gay with Zelos.

Yuna and Rikku come and dance for the GCA who is un-brainwashed because they think he is Tidus. Colette and Lloyd's baby is kidnapped by the Mafia.

Biscea looks and Lain and Lain nods her head. They jump into the middle of the story yelling.

The fiction world goes silent. Yuna and Rikku stops dancing. GCA stops trying to look up Yuna's skirt. The Mafia people stare. The baby shuts up. Sheena and Colette pause in the middle of a tug-of Lloyd game while Lloyd looks dreamily at Zelos who's hand is on his butt and Raine stops drooling over a posing Kratos suddenly remembering how cool he is.

"Stop!" Yells the duo

"We come to applause and eat cookies"

The authoresses set about making things right. Yuna and Rikku fight over Tidus forgetting about GCA. Lain locks Sheena and Colette in a cupboard for 5 minutes. They kill each other and are transported back to the Tales of Symphonia game world while Biscea closes the tears in the world connecting into other worlds.

Raine proposes to Kratos who declines her. Raine shrugs and kills him and rides a unicorn over the rainbow to the ToS game world dragging Kratos' corpse with her. Lloyd starts crying because he is a whiny brat and the fan girls mob him because he is cute. The authoresses try to send him home but the fan girls surround him and hiss and the authoresses. They then take him to fan girl island where he is worshiped. Zelos joins the Tippa caravan and is killed by Lilties.

Yuns gives up against Rikku because she is much to cool and goes off with GCA. Yuna then kills GCA pretending it was Rikku who was jealous and then kills herself because in her own twisted way she thinks it's romantic.

The authoresses rescue the baby girl from the mafia with Biscea's cookie powers and Lain's 1HP magic (it does 1 damage every time she uses them). They then give the baby girl to Rikku and tie her up in a cupboard (doncha just love cupboards!). But Rikku and the baby girl get free and disappears.

Space Invaders 4: (I can here you going 'When will it end?')

Link is swimming in the sea because the Zelda needed to go shopping and took the King of Red Lions. Suddenly, Rikku magically appears and falls is love with her.

The big dude from Mochest Manor (Jake, Jack, Jacob…the one with a wife called Maggie) appears but he couldn't swim so he drowns. Lain then explained to Biscea about Starfox. Biscea quite like it so they decided to chuck star fox into Mochest Manor to kill Maggie because she is lame and Lain can't get past that level 'cause she keeps healing her oaf of a husband. Starfox had so much fun he killed the Tonberry chefs too. Then he got married to Krystal but she worked as part of a harem and was unfaithful so he killed her but in their fight she fatally injured him and they died in each-others arms…while glaring.

Link killed Rikku's adopted daughter because he was jealous.

Spiro then turned evil and burnt the whole world down with help from a manically laughing Biscea and Lain.

AND THEY ALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

Comments and Criticism welcome!

Thank you for reading our…story?

If we get some reviews we might just put up another one.


End file.
